


Make Me Happy Like You

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Double Dating, M/M, Matchmaking, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: ben is so happy now that he's dating gwil. but he wants everyone to be happy and attempts to set up joe and rami since he knows they have feelings for each other.





	Make Me Happy Like You

ben is thrilled he and gwilym are dating. they got togetherpretty quickly after they first met on bohemian rhapsody. ben was worried at first that gwilym was only going to be a rebound after he broke up with his girlfriend, but that didn’t end up happening. 

he and gwilym clicked immediately. it’s been a year since they first started dating. ben hasn’t been happier in a long time. 

but because he’s happy, it means he wants everyone else around him to be happy too. 

most importantly, he wants rami and joe to be happy. he’s watched them and he thinks there might be sometithing between them. they’ve known each other for years. if they’ve ever had a crush on each other, they’ve never acted on it as far as ben has seen.

he wants them to be happy. they love each other, that much he already knows, but he wants to help them get together.

“we need to do something about joe and rami” ben says.

“what do you mean?” gwil asks.

“they are pining after each other. we need to help them realize they’re in love so they can be happy like us” ben says.

“i don’t think we should meddle” gwil says doubtfully.

“come on babe, don’t you want them to be happy?”

gwil sighs. “ok let’s do it”

ben has a simple plan. he’s going to spy on joe and rami and document their interactions. it will be proof that they’re already in love and meant to be with each other.

he waits until they’re all together hanging out at a bar. when joe and rami touch or smile at each other, ben tries to be sneaky and take some pictures. he gets some good ones and shows the boys.

“look how cute you are together” ben says.

“i look cute with everyone” joe agrees.

rami and gwil both roll their eyes.

the next step in the plan is watching how lovey they get when they’re drunk. rami practically sits in joe’s lap and joe keeps an arm around rami’s shoulders or waist.

“you’re so affectionate with each other” ben points out.

“we have known each other for over a decade” rami says.

“have you ever done anything more than friendship” ben tries to pry.

rami just smiles.

ben can’t get an answer out of either of them. not even from joe, who usually loves talking about rami.

so ben tries some other methods of persuasion. he’s relentless about it for a month, but it yields no results.

finally, all four of them decide to go on vacation together and that’s when ben gets his moment. they’ve rented a beach house and rami and joe sneak away to say they’re going to get more snacks and drinks.

they’re gone for long enough that ben starts to get suspicious.

“wonder what’s taking them so long” ben asks.

gwil grins. “let’s go spy on them”

ben kisses him. “this is why i love you” he says.

they sneak back to the house quietly. there’s no one in the living room or kitchen. they tiptoe down the hallway and ben quietly pushes open one of the bedroom doors.

he can’t help but yelp in surprise when he sees rami and joe on the bed making out.

“how long has this been going on?” ben cries.

“years” joe says gleefuly.

gwil and ben stare at them dumbfounded.

“but you never said anything!” gwil says.

“it was too much fun watching you trry to set us up” rami says.

rami nudges joe in the side and says “you owe me twenty bucks. told you they’d figure it outon this trip”

“you bet on us???” ben asks, aghast.

“only right considering you were trying to set us up” joe says, grinning like the cat whose gotten the cream.

“i hate you both” ben pouts.

rami and joe both laugh.

gwil rubs at ben’s shoulders and says “it’s okay babe. think of it this way, now we can go on double dates!”

ben lights up. he hadn’t even thought of that. he rubs his hands together in excitement. there’s so many great dates he can plan now.


End file.
